Traditional jewelry related items such as a necklace that uses a pendant generally do not allow a pendant attachment part to freely move along the necklace. Also, the jewelry components of the traditional jewelry related items such as pendants, ornaments, and the like are generally not replaceable.
Jewelry pieces including necklaces are generally provided with clasps at each end of the elongated member of a jewelry piece. There are various types of the clasps that are applied to the jewelry piece, for example, (1) one end of the elongated member is provided with a retractable pin, and the other end thereof is provided with a ring, whereby the pin is engaged with the ring so that the one end of the elongated member is engaged with the other end thereof; and (2) one end of the elongated member is provided with a ring that can be opened and closed, and the other end thereof is inserted into the ring so that the elongated member can form a ring having any diameter, whereby the jewelry piece formed into a ring is put on a wearer.
Those clasps are generally made small so as not to affect the aesthetic value of the jewelry piece. However, people who are not skillful with their fingers such as elderly persons, or the persons who have poor eyesight feel difficult in dealing with such small clasps when they try to wear a jewelry piece or unclasp an engaged jewelry piece. In order to facilitate the easiness of wearing a jewelry piece, magnet materials have been used as a clasp means. For example, a string-shaped plastic magnet or rubber magnet has been produced by injection molding or extrusion molding using magnet powder that is mixed with a suitable material.
However, the clasp means using magnetic materials does not exert a strong magnetic attraction because the amount of the magnet materials contained in the clasp means is limited. Therefore, such clasp means fails to tightly join a jewelry piece, whereby if a strong force is applied to the jewelry piece in such a way that the clasp means is disjoined, the jewelry piece easily comes off from a wearer. Accordingly, such jewelry piece involves a risk that, for example, it is easily taken away forcibly from a wearer thereof.
If a metal magnet is used for the clasp means, the attraction force thereof is too strong to disjoin a jewelry piece, which causes inconvenience to the wearer of the jewelry piece.